<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knotting by Whyaretheyfictionalcharacters77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838433">Knotting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyaretheyfictionalcharacters77/pseuds/Whyaretheyfictionalcharacters77'>Whyaretheyfictionalcharacters77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, Implied Bottom Stiles, Implied Top Derek, Insecure Derek Hale, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Post-Canon, Smut, They definitely solve it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyaretheyfictionalcharacters77/pseuds/Whyaretheyfictionalcharacters77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't know how he missed it all this time. He's been dating Derek for quite a bit now and how hasn't he ever heard of this?!<br/>They definitely need to make up for lost time.<br/>Also...he really doesn't want to see Scott's dick.</p><p>'“Okay, here goes nothing”. Stiles takes a deep breath in. “Do you have a knot?”.<br/>“Yes”.<br/>Oh. Okay. Right. That's...fine.'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent/Scott McCall (mentioned), Derek Hale &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>437</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knotting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580">Kinktober List for 2020</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyrine/pseuds/Zaidee">Zaidee (Eyrine)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone!<br/>So I finally finished Day 2, following <a>this</a> list. Which can also be found <a>on AO3</a>.</p><p>At first I wanted to do only a SnK Kinktober series but then I thought I had other ideas for other ships and I was afraid they might become a bit too monotonous.<br/>I'll see if I can post my SnK version of the knotting entry but I'm still trying to put it well together. The idea is there but I need to assemble it and let it make sense.<br/>By the way, this is my first Teen Wolf fic ever so I hope I got them right. I love these two fools.</p><p>No beta read. Every mistake is mine.</p><p>Enjoy (or don't ;D)<br/>xoxo Lexi</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles Stilinski has always been known to be a curious guy, a trait that according to some of his friends – well, many of them. Okay, most. Alright, <em>all</em> of his friends – can sometimes border to him being a pain-in-the-ass. That's not territory he's ever wanted to be in but surely, considering his current predicament, is a pretty fitting mental image. The thing with Stiles is that he never takes anything at face value and his brain has the annoying habit of never shutting up – asking questions can be incredibly tiresome for the person that does the asking as well, <em>fact</em>. There are moments when the twenty-one year-old really <em>doesn't</em> want to question other people's actions; be that because he might not like the answer or because ignorance is indeed sometimes bliss.</p><p>Stiles has never being subjected to peer pressure the same way Scott has – point in case the whole junior year-slash-werewolf-slash-lacrosse débâcle – but he's been feeling the need to prove there was something normal in his life too after five years of fighting supernatural creatures and surviving less than ideal life-or-death situations.</p><p>Not that his relationships have ever been conventional with his whole failed record in his file but he can guess his romantic history can be considered better than Derek's. And how unfair is it that when Stiles is finally happy he can see trouble charging at him from a two mile distance like Iron Man plunging down from the sky at an alarming speed, weapons drawn? It almost feels like standing on train rails and <em>knowing</em> the high-speed locomotive is approaching but being unable to move; and that's not in the inspiring Mel Gibbson way yelling “<em>Freedom!</em>” with a blue face and a naked willy hanging in the air. If only. No, Stiles is more terrified to move and therefore acknowledge the problem than standing his ground and pretend everything is fine until the train wipes his face out. Morbid, but accurate. Because Stiles knows deep down that he and Derek <em>have</em> issues, personal ones at that but they're still echoing between them.</p><p>Obviously the lack of self-esteem they both experience from time to time is outstandingly ridiculous when it comes to the werewolf but in his good days Stiles finds it quite funny: the fact that they have <em>that</em> in common out of anything else that could have been is saddening but ironic. Only the good bits, right? Despite how Derek sees himself, Stiles knows and has always known since he was a spazzy, sixteen year-old puberty-victim with a masochist-prone crush that the werewolf is too good for him – issues and personal history aside, Derek is so out of Stiles league he doesn't even play the same sport (and that's apparently proven by the few photo survived from the fire because Derek was a top basketball player). What had pulled the Beta towards him and in wanting to establish a relationship with <em>Stiles</em> the human will never know but he can't see this thing continuing for much longer. And that has nothing to do with what Stiles wants: if it were up to him, he'd marry the werewolf tomorrow, grow a uterus and carry his babies but unfortunately it's not. Up to him, that is. Also the whole pregnancy thing seems a bit overkill – simply because it's impossible, <em>for now</em> – but in a hypothetical world where guys could magically get pregnant, sure he wouldn't mind that happening.</p><p>Since their relationship changed from friendship to oh-you're-hot-and-we-both-like-each-other-let's-have-sex, Stiles has let Derek in total control of things. Sometimes subtly, others pretty explicitly. Point is he doesn't want to be like the others, he doesn't want to be the reason Derek will look back at this speck in history and put Stiles in the “Reasons why I don't trust people” column. The guy has been through too much already and however, whenever the werewolf will end things he wants to know he's done all he could to bring Derek back from the abyss.</p><p>All this tirade is not unfounded. Stiles might not be a genius when it comes to relationships but it's pretty known what are the red flags in one – it <em>might</em> have to do with a Cosmopolitan number he's read at Lydia's but it also might <em>not</em>. He's definitely not going to tell which option is true. The article was obviously directed to a human audience but he can easily convert it to a more supernatural situation. How during the full moon Derek would retire to himself in the new pack house, usually alone but Isaac would spend some time there as well. How Derek seemed to always apologise and tense up every time he was starting something or how he would always pull back out before coming.</p><p>Now, Stiles has never experienced the joys of gay sex before Derek – though his long, <em>long</em> list of favourite porn might have been stashed in a random-named folder on his laptop for almost five years now – but he could understand having some qualms around the mess of clean up after having sex without a condom; personally Stiles doesn't mind that but he knows some people can get squeamish when it comes to that. That would be great and good...if only Derek had given him reason to be one of those people.</p><p>Sex with Derek is amazing, one of the best Stiles has ever experienced though he doesn't have a real comparison regarding to gay sex. They are both adventurous and like to try new things and something that drives Stiles crazy is when Derek gives him head. Being a first for both of them, the initial attempts had been clumsy and hesitant but they built up on them and learnt how to pleasure the other and enjoy the act in itself. Stiles loves having the heavy weight of Derek in his mouth, he feels a euphoric sense of accomplishment and arousal every time his movements cause Derek to moan or groan, every time he sees his green eyes staring down at him in excitement or how his abdomen tenses up before he needs to come. He doesn't know what Derek likes about blowing Stiles but he knows, even in the haziness of an approaching orgasm, that the werewolf does. Sometimes he will grip the human's hips tightly enough to stop him from push him away just before he comes and Derek would simply drink him in, clean his softening member before nuzzling his face against his groin. It's an act that reminds Stiles more of a cat or a dog – pun secretly intended, he grins – but it doesn't give him the impression of Derek being against the taste, feel or smell of cum. Stiles finds Derek lick his own hand clean after he jerks the younger man off, or suck on Stiles' skin when he comes on his abdomen. Which doesn't really make any sense when it comes to the problem at hand.</p><p>Derek doesn't seem inclined to ever, <em>ever</em> come inside Stiles. Be that during a blowjob or sex. He would keep an end at the root of his erection while the human jerks him, push him gently away from his groin when Stiles is face-deep in it pleasuring him or pull out of his body every time <em>Derek</em> is deep inside Stiles' hole. Same method as always, hand at the root, gently pushing Stiles away, coming and hiding in the bathroom for what sometimes feels like hours before coming back to bed and snuggling tightly against Stiles. It happens more often than not and after six months of sexy times, Stiles is starting to have his doubts.</p><p>Stiles is kneeling between Derek's open legs on his bed, long-fingered hands caressing and gripping the wolf's muscled thighs as the air in the bedroom of the pack house hits his bare hole. The musky, clean smell of Derek is heady and the thick hardness in his mouth is heavy as he slowly bobs his head up and down. Soft, lazy groans reach his ears and when a big hand finds its place in his hair Stiles looks up along the naked body lying supine on the mattress. He loves seeing Derek like this, relaxed and aroused, face contorted in low-humming pleasure and muscles tightening rhythmically as green eyes stare down at him heavy-lidded. The sight is something Stiles doesn't want to forget, ever; he wants to print it in his mind, draw it with a permanent marker on a thick A2 sheet and nail it up in his bedroom. He wants to take this picture and be able to look at it every time he feels the need to remember that for however long he's had this, that he's given Derek the pleasure he so much deserves.</p><p>
  <em>My god, I do love him. </em>
</p><p>And isn't that funny, having such a romantic thought as he's blowing his boyfriend? He doesn't know if it's a normal occurrence for other people but he's rolling with it.</p><p>When Stiles locks his eyes with Derek's and starts moaning, sucking and bobbing a bit faster and then faster and faster as he feels the wolf tense underneath, as he sees his muscles contract, the fingers in his hair grip him tightly enough to control him without hurting and Derek's other hand flies to the root of his cock before arching and pushing it out of Stiles mouth. The first spurts of cum hit his cheek but Stiles has no time to revel in it and enjoy it before Derek is pulling him up next to him, mouth kissing his with boiling enthusiasm, groans and moans still spilling from deep in his chest.</p><p>Stiles is just starting to respond, arms lifting to circle Derek's neck, when the wolf moves off the bed and walks to the en-suite. The doors shuts softly behind him. The shower starts to run.</p><p>Okay. Stiles lies there on his back, eyes fixated on the ceiling. Okay. He can feel a rogue trace of something sliding down his cheek and when he brings his finger to it he sees it's Derek's spend. Right. He has to clean himself. Okay.</p><p>With sluggish moves he grabs a tissue from the box on the night-stand and wipes his face. Okay. No big deal, Stiles. It's fine.</p><p>This time it takes fifteen minutes before he can hear the shower turning off and the door open. There are no lampposts in the preserve and aside from the soft light coming from the corner of the room, everything is dark. He can make out Derek's figure walking to switch off the light before reaching the bed. Strong, warm – he's so warm – arms embrace him and Stiles has to bite his trembling lower lip to avoid a pathetic noise to come out as he's pulled in. He feels the soft touch of Derek's thumb on his cheek, exactly where the white stain was before he cleaned it off.</p><p>“Sorry”.</p><p>“It's fine”, Stiles whispers into a solid chest. “Der?”.</p><p>The humming in his hair is answer to go on and he convinces himself to do this. “You didn't like it?”.</p><p>There is short moment of silence then the older man pulls himself away enough to look at him in the darkness. The knowledge that Derek can see him does not reassure him in this moment. “Did you miss the bit when I came all over you?”.</p><p><em>Yes</em>. “Uh—”.</p><p>“I liked it Stiles. I love whatever we do”.</p><p>And for that night, when Derek kisses him tenderly, it seems like that's enough.</p><p>*</p><p>The hint of an answer comes as unexpectedly as the source it comes from.</p><p>Stiles shouldn't really be surprised because after five years maybe Scott knows a tiny bit more about being a werewolf than he did when he was sixteen. <em>Maybe</em>. There's also the issue of his best friend never telling him something <em>this</em> big – both figuratively and literally.</p><p>“<em>What the fuck?!</em>”.</p><p>They're in Stiles' bedroom a few days after the Blowjob Accident (Stiles is trying to get that licensed and copyrighted) and at his friend's outburst Scott flinches. “Stiles! Jeez!”.</p><p>“No. No jeez. Knot”.</p><p>“Not?”.</p><p>“No. <em>Knot</em>. K-N-O-T”.</p><p>With sharp hands, Stiles unplugs his laptop and stands from his desk, bringing it to his friend currently chilling on his bed. He shoves the computer at Scott, who sees the open Word page where Stiles was copying and correcting the Bestiary on a digital file. He makes a perplexed face at Stiles' urging and scrolls his eyes down, still not getting what the human is all worked up about.</p><p>Apparently he is working on the werewolf entry, a pretty disturbing drawing from the Middle Ages covering most of the top page. The text goes on about the history and biology of the wolves and <em>then</em> he sees it. This drawing looks like an extract from a scientific research from the V century but despite its thick lines and confusing text Scott <em>knows</em> what it is.</p><p>“Oh. So that's what it's called”, he whispers, his cheeks feeling a bit too warm.</p><p>“Wait, you <em>knew</em> about this?”.</p><p>“Well—”.</p><p>“Do all werewolves have one? Do <em>you</em> have one? Oh my God, do you think <em>Derek</em> has one?!”.</p><p>“What the hell, Stiles! You're the one sleeping with him”.</p><p>Okay, good point. Stiles has never seen it during the six months they've been sexually active – urgh, that's so science-y – so that must mean Derek doesn't have one. He looks down at the screen and studies the image with what he hopes it's a critical, objective eye. The different prospectives of a member are scribbled all over the page and the idea that someone had actually studied an enlarged cock from all angles while drawing it makes him a bit giddy and amused.</p><p>“So, do you have one?”.</p><p>Scott sighs in exasperation and his face turns the same shade as a sunburnt tomato. “I—I think it came out when I became an Alpha. I was with Allison and—it popped out”.</p><p>“And you never told me anything?!”, Stiles exclaims, disbelief heavy in his voice. “<em>Dude!</em>”.</p><p>“I was embarrassed! I didn't know what was going on, I thought I was dying or getting impotent or something. I thought my dick was about to explode, man!”.</p><p>That makes sense, if that happened to Stiles he'd probably start screaming bloody murder and pass out. After taking a picture and poking at it with a pen. Or a finger. In fact, it did look painful. The top of the penis seems completely normal, there's nothing out of the ordinary about it; the root though is another story. It's enlarged and swollen, and it doesn't look pleasant.</p><p>“So only Alphas have it?”.</p><p>“I—don't think so? When I went to Derek with it—”.</p><p>“You went to <em>Derek</em> and not to me?!”.</p><p>Scott throws his arms out. “What was I supposed to do? He's the werewolf expert”.</p><p>“Right. I can't imagine how <em>that</em> went down”.</p><p>“Horribly. Anyway, he said it was normal. That it happened to every born wolf and apparently to bitten Alphas as well. Something about reproduction, I don't know, he was mumbling at the end of it”. Scott frowns at that. “He was probably embarrassed”.</p><p><em>Every born wolf</em>. That can't be right, Stiles has never seen...oh.</p><p>He snatches his laptop and shut it down before running out of the bedroom. “I need to go! Don't wait up!”.</p><p>“This is your house, dude!”.</p><p>The drive to the pack house takes less than twenty minutes, time that Stiles uses to go over every single time Derek has behaved weirdly during sex. The idea that this might not be about him doesn't put his insecurities to rest, but it certainly makes sense; Derek's hand always around the root of his cock even during the haze of sex, always controlling when he was about to come and making sure that Stiles would not touch his erection while orgasming. Stiles hopes with his entire being <em>this</em> is actually the answer to the werewolf's behaviour because if Derek doesn't really have knot and it has nothing to do with his withdrawing right after sex...Stiles doesn't like the alternative.</p><p>When he parks Roscoe in front of the house Derek is already there at the door, arms crossed and confusion written all over his face.</p><p>“What's wrong?”, he asks as soon as Stiles got out of the Jeep.</p><p>“Nothing. I think”. Walking up to him he kisses his mouth, his beard hitching him in all the good ways. “We need to talk?”.</p><p>If Derek is anxious about this he doesn't show it, simply walking back in and leading Stiles to sit in the living room. The sofa is spacious and wide but he decides to accommodate next to Derek before facing him, eyes staring dead on his face.</p><p>“Okay, so. This might sound crazy, okay? I'm aware of it but I need you to be a hundred percent honest and just roll with it, fine?”. A nod and Stiles keeps talking. “Right. I don't think there's a nice way to ask this. I mean, it's pretty private considering how Scott reacted and I'm not all in to watch his family bits and whatnot but we've had sex, we're together. Me and you, I mean. Not me and Scott. That'd be disgusting. <em>Urgh</em>. He's like, my brother. He'd be my brother if I had one and even if we're not related by blood that would <em>technically</em> still be incest. Right? Not that I care about—”.</p><p>“Stiles. You're rambling”.</p><p>“Yep. Yeah, I am. Okay, here goes nothing”. Stiles takes a deep breath in. “Do you have a knot?”.</p><p>The silence is deafening. If he couldn't hear the clock ticking from the kitchen Stiles would think time had froze. Instead, here he is sitting on a sofa that's become more his home than his actual bedroom hoping, <em>hoping</em> the answer was a yes. Because the alternative is gloomier and Stiles doesn't want to think that Derek doesn't enjoy sex with him, that <em>he</em> is the problem.</p><p>“Yes”.</p><p>Oh. Okay. Right. That's...fine.</p><p>“I knew this was going to happen”.</p><p>And that is…wait, what? “What?”.</p><p>Derek sighs and looks away, a deep frown on his face. “I knew you were going to find out and be disgusted. I've been trying to not let you notice and I thought that was working and now—”.</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait. Do you mean, all <em>this</em>, like...you not...finishing...inside and everything else was just because you didn't want me to find out about it?”.</p><p>The lack of reply is enough of an answer. But then the answer comes and it makes Stiles' insides contort.</p><p>“Kate didn't like it”.</p><p>They never really talk about it. Never really breach the subject of <em>her</em> because every time they do Derek's mood seem to dim a bit and Stiles feels a painful anger when he finds out more about the huntress.</p><p>He lifts a hand, touching a bearded cheek and guiding Derek's face to look at him. “I'm not her. I thought you didn't want to...you know, just...you didn't like me enough. To come inside, I mean”.</p><p>“Of course I like you enough, Stiles. I—I <em>love</em> you. I just didn't want you to be freaked out”.</p><p>“Er, do you even know me? I just found out from my best friend that you might, in fact, have a knot on your dick and you think I might be freaked out?”.</p><p>A shrug.</p><p>“I want to see it, Derek”, Stiles states with surprising determination. “And I might want to try to have it inside. That's how much I'm freaked out”.</p><p>*</p><p>“Yeah. I definitely want it inside”.</p><p>That's the first thing that comes out of Stiles mouth when Derek's cock starts filling up. He's not knotting yet and from what the wolf's told him it won't fill up fully until he's about to orgasm.</p><p>They're lying in bed, Stiles's idea of making out and studying his knot on the sofa downstairs quickly shut down by Derek because 'The pack might be put off by the smell' – is it weird that Stiles is not really bothered by it? Uh, life in a werewolf pack rubbed off on him – and they're both sitting against the soft headboard. Derek's back is against it at least, Stiles is cuddled under the other's arm, leg shoved on top of one of Derek's and hand now exploring the shivering muscles of his abdomen. He nuzzles closer to the man's shoulder, hairs on his chest fluttering at Stiles' breaths.</p><p>The cock he's been so familiar with for half a year is now slightly different, similar to the drawing Stiles has seen but his biased mind thinks it's definitely better than the scan on his laptop. Thick veins are still visible lines down the rod but the root of it is slightly swollen, now the size of a small mandarin. Scott had been right, if Stiles didn't know what is happening he would probably go ballistic, calling 911 or driving Derek to the hospital without caring for the national speed limit or traffic lights. The idea of having that inside him though, now that he is aware, is tentatively appealing.</p><p>“It'll get bigger. It might hurt a bit”.</p><p>“Will it?”.</p><p>“It's not exactly designed for assholes, Stiles”, Derek hisses under his breath as Stiles pokes the head.</p><p>“I guess not. Oh, you meant <em>me</em>? Thank you, Sourwolf. Love your sweet talk”.</p><p>His finger slides up and down the side of the erection always stopping before it touches the knot and the cock twitches against Derek's stomach. “Can I touch it?”.</p><p>“God, please”, he breaths out.</p><p>Stiles looks up at Derek and grins wickedly in seeing the Beta's expression tight with restrained arousal. The second-hand thrill he gets is like an elastic band in his guts, ready to snap back in place but still strained. He first touches it with a finger, delicately and unsure. It feels unfamiliar, peculiarly hard and interestingly different from the soft-hard binary system of Derek's cock; the skin that envelopes it is stretched and he notices with hypnotising awe the numerous capillaries decorating the surfacing. It's fascinating. When his touch doesn't cause Derek to scream in pain, Stiles gets his entire hand involved and circles it as he would a normal erection.</p><p><em>That</em> earns a reaction.</p><p>The loud groan is a sound Derek has never really made and Stiles pulls away immediately, causing a small whine to emerge from the wolf's throat. “I'm sorry. Did it hurt?”.</p><p>“No. No, no. It didn't”. Green eyes open a fraction before Stiles' mouth is assaulted by a moaning werewolf. A wet tongue invades the space between his lips with aggressive, lust-driven precision and Stiles can't help but feel his own cock twitch at that. He grabs the knot in his hand again and this time starts experimenting, twists his hand right and left as if he was unscrewing something. “<em>Fuck</em>”.</p><p>The curse is hissed against his mouth. “Is this good, Der?”.</p><p>“Tighter”.</p><p>The hand on his shoulders moves and his hair is gripped in a constricting hold that makes his inside boil. This is so. Fucking. Hot.</p><p>“Oh, God, Der. Why did we wait to do this?”.</p><p>“Stiles. <em>Stiles</em>”. His names feels so good from Derek's mouth he wants to straddle him and fuck himself on that tanned cock.</p><p>He tightens his grip and quickly he can feel the skin underneath it getting larger. Stiles imagines having that inside of him, straining him and spreading him so well the pain would become pleasure, and he can't help but straddle Derek's thigh and rub against it. “I so want you to fuck me with it. You never came inside me”.</p><p>Apparently the softly spoken words against his mouth send Derek over the edge. Stiles drops his forehead against the other's shoulder and stares wide-eyed as the knot gets bigger, painfully so, and when the cock shudders a long pearly fluid comes out of it reaching up to Derek's chest.</p><p>“<em>Tighten it</em>”. It comes out strained and Stiles is worried he might end up hurting the wolf but he does as he's told. The enlarged root is incredibly hard underneath his hand; as soon as he grips it with determination a loud cry leaves Derek and his head bumps back against the headboard. It's a sight he's never seen before – the corded muscles in his neck, the abandoned expression of pure ecstasy when pleasure borders just this side of painful. And Derek is beautiful in it.</p><p>His own member is aching now. Stiles takes himself in hand and moves it quickly with the easiness familiarity brings, eyes not straying from the hypnotising sight of the knot in his other hand. He feels empty and the need of having Derek's cock inside, Derek's <em>knot</em> inside is starting to drive him crazy. It's nothing he's never thought of before, never had the need to research or even the spark that something like this <em>might</em> exist. While talking to Scott the thought of it hadn't sparked joy <em>at all</em> but then, here with Derek, seeing him so lost in pleasure...he can't help but think that <em>is hot</em>. And he's going to have it, he's going to have <em>that</em> inside of him as soon as Derek is up for it again – which won't take long because that's one of the upsides of dating a werewolf – and he's going to feel it. To feel it tight inside of him just like he has it now in his hand.</p><p>Shit.</p><p><em>Shit</em>.</p><p><em>Shi</em>—</p><p>“—it. Shit”. The whisper is uncontrollably falling from his lips and between the tightness of his own hand and the warmth of Derek's thigh underneath him Stiles comes with a drawn moan. His teeth sink into the solid chest in front of him, causing the muscles he's straddling to jerk and twitch at the pain. His cum sputters on tanned skin, resting and mixing with the remains of Derek's orgasm already staining his hairs.</p><p>Their bodies are clammy with sweat but the musk of Derek's sweat is pleasant in his nose as Stiles simply melts into the warm embrace.</p><p>“I hate you”, he mumbles in the other's neck.</p><p>“That's a first, after sex. With you anyway”.</p><p>With the small strength he still has, Stiles lifts his head and stares heavy lidded into green, stormy eyes. “We could have been doing this for six months if it weren't for you. I could have had <em>this</em>—”, he tightens his grip around the knot, “—inside of me for six months”.</p><p>Derek hums in amusement and leftover excitement. “Don't think it would last six months”.</p><p>“Pity”.</p><p>It might not last for six months, but Stiles is certainly going to have that in him before the end of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>